


Cuddles & Movies (Amy Santiago x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You and Amy decide to have movie night at your house.





	Cuddles & Movies (Amy Santiago x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for Hosh ily I hope u enjoy!!

You have been dating Sergeant Santiago, also known as Amy, for little over a couple months now. The entire group at your work are still ecstatic about you getting together.

Tonight, you were planning on having a movie night with Amy, most likely to watch either Harry Potter movies or Marvel, since you knew how much she appreciates those kind of movies. 

“So, I heard you have a date with Amy tonight.” A voice struck you from your mindless thinking, as you looked up from your desk, it was indeed Gina Linetti.

“It's been months now, I can't believe you guys are still excited when we go on dates together.” You commented as Gina hovered over your desk.

“Personally, I think you guys are gross, you know random pecks on the lips at work, tight hugs, I even caught you two holding hands when we out on a case.” Gina said, you knew deep down that she thought of you two as adorable and the true power couple of the 99th Precinct.

“Oh please! I can't forget that time you made t-shirts with our ship name on it. Everyone wore them, even Captain Holt and he's the strictest of them all.” You said, you exclaimed, as you notice Amy walk in with her luxurious hair swinging across her shoulders. 

You gazed at her a little longer than expected, “I'm pretty sure you're drooling. She's your woman now, you know that right?” Gina said, as you turned to face Amy.

You walked into her direction, as you saw as her expression changed into a smile “Hey sweetheart, are you ready to have movie night? We should definitely watch Marvel movies tonight, as much as I love Harry Potter, just saw Infinity War a while ago and I personally need to heal.” Amy questioned, gazing into your eyes.

“Of course, you're the one who got me into Marvel movies anyways. Thanks to you I’m obsessed.” You commented, while you watched as Jake sneak up on you two.

“Hey lovebirds, hate to ruin your moment but Captain Holt needs you in his office right now.” Jake stated, as you gulped. Captain Holt was always super strict, always keeping the officers in line, especially Jake. You two walked into his office as you noticed his palms rested firmly on the table. This can't be good, you thought.

“Sergeant Santiago, and Detective Y/N L/N. You're in my office for a reason.” His voice deepened, making you even more fearful.

“Sir, if this is about the affection at work we're so sorry--” Amy began to say, but was interrupted by Captain Holt’s laugh bursting out of his mouth.

“No, no no. Of course not. I wanted to congratulate you two, I'm thrilled to see two young woman like yourself dating each other especially in my work office. It makes me happy to see you two which I can relate to. You have my utter respect.” Captain Holt explained, as a smile appeared on your face, while you turned to Amy she had one across her face as well.

“Thank you, Captain. We definitely appreciate it.” Amy responded, giving you a huge grin. 

You headed your way out of Captain Holt’s office, with smiles plastered on your faces, “I’m assuming everything went okay?” Jake perked up, as you two nodded your heads simply.

Later when you and Amy were released from the office, you latched onto her hand as you two walked to your house to watch movies together, “Which movie do you think we should watch first?” Amy questioned, as you didn’t take long to think of an answer. 

“Ragnarok. For sure. That movie will help you cheer up, other than Deadpool obviously.” You responded, as you two sat on the couch next to eachother, while your bodies shifted next to one another. 

You curled up next to Amy while you watched the entertaining movie of Thor: Ragnarok. You rested your head onto her shoulder, near the end of the movie. You absolutely loved watching her lips curl into a smile or a burst of laughter through the humorous parts.

You two continued to watch Marvel movies together, movies that included Deadpool, Captain America, Avengers, Iron Man, and Spider-Man. You sure could fit in so much for one night. 

Eventually, it was pretty late at night, as you were watching one of the best Spider-Man movies for last. You witnessed as Amy could barely keep her eyes open, while still resting her motionless head on your shoulder “You seem tired, Ames. Maybe we should stop and do this some other time?” You questioned, as Amy’s lips curled up once again and looked at you.

“No, no. We have to finish this last movie. It’s the best one of the entire Marvel franchise, in my opinion.” Amy responded, releasing a soft yawn. She looked exactly like a kitten, while she laid upon your shoulder, desperately trying not to fall asleep. 

Soon enough, the credits rolled of Spider-Man: Homecoming as you saw Amy was completely passed out. You smiled lightly at her restful body, before beginning to snuggle against her on the couch.

Before you knew it, you fell asleep against her body while she sleepily had her arms wrapped around you. You couldn’t ask for a more comfortable position than you were right now. Though, you also couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend than Amy Santiago, you sure as hell found the woman of your dreams.


End file.
